Hubris
by DianaFrieden
Summary: Hubris(n.): exaggerated pride. When Elizabeth's parents died, she was forced to go to live with her estranged cousin Darcy and his sister at Pemberley. What did her fate plan for her and how did their lives got tangled?
1. Chapter 1

**I. FIRST IMPRESSIONS  
**

CHARM WAS A SCHEME TO MAKE STRANGERS LIKE AND TRUST A PERSON IMMEDIATELY, NO MATTER WHAT HE HAD IN MIND.

Elizabeth Bennet was twenty years when her parents died, she was a only child; no sisters or brothers to turn to. Her mother's relations had all gone to America some years now and the only relation from her father's side was located somewhere in Derbyshire. There weren't options or hopes for Elizabeth's future, but to accept that finding a single man who's in possession of a good fortune must become her husband as soon as possible. But, that wasn't easy, for she hadn't been out in society long enough and Hertfordshire wasn't a place for eligible bachelors. Her father's solicitor sent a letter to the relations informing them about the situation and asking kindly to take her under their protection, but before doing so, she advised her not to get her hopes too high, for there was a great possibility that they may not accept.  
One day, he stopped by Mr. Lucas' house, the place she now resident for the time present and informed her about the good news, that her relative who lived in England had accepted to be her guardian and that she was expected in Pemberley as soon as possible.

The journey for Derbyshire was long and Elizabeth was not in the mood to read any book, because she reminded it her ofher loving father and the hours they spent together reading in his studying room. Reading was one of the few pleasures she had in life and now there wasn't but a painful reminder of what she had lost. Instead, she kept reading Mr. Fitziwilliam Darcy's respond over and over again and tried to imagine how he might be. She knew nothing of him, only that he and his sister was the richest people in the area, and she expected -as it was natural- that he was an unpleasant man, with no compassion. It was his letter that made her dislike him immediately 'I understand that the girl has no other close relatives, therefore I am obliged to welcome her in my estate and act as her guardian until she finds a suitable husband. I do not expect it to happen in short time, for her conditions in life are so decidely below the circle of my connections. I cannot do anything else but remain hopeful'

* * *

When Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage, she forgot to breathe for a moment. She expected to be a large estate, but her imagination didn't match the reality. The only grant estate she had ever seen in her life was Netherfield Park, when last year Mr. Bingley rented the place and invited them there frequently, for he and her father discussed books. But, Pemberley was far larger and more beautiful than Netherfield if that could be possible. She took a few steps back to observe the architecture better, when she felt a present next to her. A tall man was standing next to her, with his hands on the back and a serious look on his face, almost like a greek statue. He had dark hair, beautiful features and intensive hazel eyes and he was not older than thirty years old.

'You are here at last' he coldy said. 'I am Fitzwilliam Darcy...your cousin.'

Elizabeth curtsied 'I'am pleased to make your acquaintance, sir'

But before she could say anything else, she heard quick steps behind her and turned to see a beautiful girl no more than sixteen. As it was expected this was Georgiana Darcy, who looked nothing like her brother. She had a smile on her face and as soon as they both curtsied, she hugged her and expressed her excitement to have a sister at last. She took her by her hand and almost dragged her into the house to give her a tour. Darcy remained speechless of his sister's welcoming manners and couldn't help but observe Elizabeth's figure better.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affar; the dishes were delicious but Elizabeth was too nervous to enjoy them. Georgiana was extremely kind and engaged her to conversation at every opportunity, but she was still very uncomfortable in front of Mr. Darcy, who didn't said a word since they sat at the table. Most of the time he stared at her and when she turned to meet his gaze, he looked away, making think that he found something fault in her appearance.

'Do you play Elizabeth?' Georgiana asked.

'Yes, but I don't want to excite your anticipation. My performances are poorly'

'I'd love to hear you play. My brother bought me a new instrument last week.'

Elizabeth turned to look at him and for the first moment their eyes met 'You must be very fond of music and play very good from what I understand, isn't that so Mr. Darcy?'

'Yes, indeed' he replied coldly

'You're too kind, brother. I'm not very good but I dearly love music.'

'My sister is extremely modest. Her performance is exquisite. If she wasn't my sister I wouldn't say with such liberty that she is one of the few women of my acquintance that are so accomplished.' Mr Darcy said as forked his next bite

'You must comprehend a great deal in the idea' Elizabeth replied with astonishment.

Mr Darcy stopped and turned to look at her with a severe look 'I do. She must have a thorough knowledge of singing, drawing and dancing. Speak French and German but above all, improve her mind by extensive reading.'

'Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know any'

'Are you so severe on your own sex?' he asked

'I never saw such a woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold'

'Perhaps you haven't moved in society enough' Darcy replied and moved his right eyebrow

'Perhaps not.' she said and her gaze was more intense at ever

'It's a great opportunity that you are here with us now, Elizabeth' Georgiana said unexpectadly, but none of them looked at her. They kept staring at each other, almost as they were wolfs looking at their next meal. Elizabeth finally looked at the young lady and smiled poorly, Darcy on the other hand tried to read her expression.

When dinner was finished, Elizabeth insisted to hear Georgiana play and praise her as her brother previously did. Of course, she obeyed. Darcy was sitting at the sofa across the pianoforte, so he could have a better view of his sister and Elizabeth, who was seated to the chair diagonally.

'Indeed you're right, Georgiana is excellent at the pianoforte' she said, trying to start a conversation. Darcy without looking at her, he agreed. 'Does she practices alone?' Darcy once again replied without taking his eyes from his sister. 'Are you so taken with this piece Mr Darcy or are you deliberately want to show me your annoyance by attempt to start a conversation.'

'Not at all, I assure you' he replied

'As far I am concerned, I have not Medusa's gift. Certainly you can look at me when we speak Mr. Darcy'

'You judge the company severly, madam' he said but this time, turned to look at her eyes

'I'm just describing what you were thinking'

'Allow me to think for myself'

'Gives me leave to do the same and come to a different conclusion.' she paused 'Will you give that to a woman?'

'It must depend on the woman and what she thinks of me

'I think I ought to remain silent'

'That would be also preferable, madam' he said

'I'm happy that we agree at that at least' she smiled, trying to show her polite manners.

'Yes indeed'

* * *

Elizabet's room was far larger than her own in Longburn and the bed more comfortable, but it wasn't the accomodation that toubled her sleep. She was afraid to close her eye; she couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen if she did. She stood by the window for some time to look at the surroundings, just to bring her peace but it didn't. Her thoughts often focused on the Darcy family and what the future would be. Georgiana was a loving creature, so kind and caring and from the first moment of their acquaintance she knew she could be the sister she never had. On the other hand, Mr Darcy was the most disagreable man she had ever met. He was stiff and rarely show any expression rather than his severe look and everytime he looked at her, she knew that it was to judge her. She could nevertheless thank him for all the kindness he showed, allowing her to stay with them, something that she didn't express when she had the change. She was determined to do so the next day, given the opportunity. Just as she was about to return to bed, she saw a moving figure walking across the garden. At first she couldn't say if it was a man or a woman, not until he approached the house a little more and Elizabeth could see clearly that it was Mr. Darcy.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1.2 HOT BLOOD**

All things truly wicked start from innocence. -Ernest Hemingway

Everything was still new to Elizabeth; she first opened her eyes and wondered for a moment where she was, but then she remembered that now Pemberley was her new residence and this large room - with it's own writing desk and arm chairs- were hers. Everything was perfect beyond imagination. If she wanted to stay there for the rest of her life, she could. Her room was in the second floor as well as the guest rooms, while her cousins were on the third, but she didn't mind. It was closer to the library and she could easily go at the restless nights when she couldn't sleep.  
Soon after she was up, a young girl entered her chambers and introduced herself as her private maid, she helped her pick up a dark grey dress with little flowers on the cleavage and sleeves and she after made her hair in the most fashionable style, 'as Miss Georgiana would style them'. When Elizabeth finally looked herself at the mirror, she barely recognised herself. She acknowledged her beauty, not with vanity but pride, for she hadn't looked so flawless in a while.

'The breakfast will be served soon, madam' the young girl said as she went close to the door.

'But, it's still very early'

'The master wakes up early in the morning and takes his breakfast alone, Miss Georgiana doesn't rise until eight'

'Ohh don't they take breakfast together?' she was astonished.

'No, the master only joins the miss in the breakfast room at around nine.'

'Inform him that I'll be joining him today, please'

'As you wish'

* * *

When Elizabeth entered the room, it smelled like her home kitchen; fresh baked bread and pie. She loved cooking and sometimes she begged the cook to let her help her, even though she knew that the lady of the house would be furious afterwards. The first thing she noticed before she started eating, was the newspaper next to Darcy's dish, but she was hesitant. It was better to wait and as civility would demand ask for it, but when she was almost finished and realized that he wasn't coming, she decided to take it.

She wasn't sure if he deliberately chose not to join in her for breakfast, even though he was informed. Of course, it was deliberate, she thought and smiled ironicaly. He hated her, she could see it from the way he looked at her; critical and all disapproval. It was obvious that he expected a pretty girl with golden hair or better no one at all.

Some minutes later, the door opened and Darcy entered the room and without saying anything he sat down. 'I see that you're quite fin- What are you doing?' he asked all astonishment.

'Pardon?' she said looking down at her plate and then she looked at this eyes to find the direction. 'Oh I'm sorry, this is yours.' She folded the newspaper nicely and left it on the table for him to take.

He didn't move 'The Times is not suitable for young ladies'

She laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world and he looked at her amazed. 'Pray tell me why.'

'Most things written there could shock a woman. After all your role in the society is very precise and whatever happens in the rest of the world is not your concern'

'I believe you and I live in the same world, don't we? You are a gentleman and I am a gentleman's daughter.' She raised one eyebrow. 'If you are concerned about what happens in the rest of the world, so am I. I do not see why that should be different.'

'You are right Miss Bennet. You cannot find wrong in my attempt to protect you. He paused for a moment. 'I did not mean to offend you. I only wanted…to treat you as I'd treat Georgiana.'

'But you're not my father.' She protested.

He was serious, more than the first time she saw him. 'There are some limits in this house. I do not always expect my orders to be followed but some of they must.'

'I see' she replied without taking her eyes from him

'I believe that I'm guardian now, am I not?'

'And do you plan to act as one?' She mocked

His expression immediately changed and she could clearly see his annoyance in his face. His beautiful features were harsh now. 'If your father had put you some boundaries, perhaps I shouldn't need to.'

She stood up and placed loudly both of her hands at the table. 'How dare you?' Darcy could never imagine how a pretty face could transform so quickly into something fearsome. She burnt from rage like fire.

She then stormed out of the room leaving him speechless, the same time Georgiana was at the door. She tried to address her but Elizabeth ran so quickly that disappeared from her sight.

'What happened?' the young girl asked

'Nothing' he said as though he was angry 'Please sit Georgianna' . They continued their breakfast in silence and he then went to his private study and asked not to be disturbed.

He knew that he shouldn't said what he said. He did not really mean it, but that woman could test his limits to the fullest. She certainly did not deserve the incivility he showed her earlier. She challenged him like no one had ever before and that annoyed him. He always knew even from an early age that everything was at his feet, people treated him with respect and he had learned that patience was a virtue. But, with her, he could lose all the control.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.1  
**

Elizabeth's door knocked twice, before Georgianna entered the room, finding her crying. She gracefully approached her and stroke some locks of her hair, as a sign of comfort. Elizabeth then, turned to look at her and with an apologetic look she smiled.

'I am terribly sorry Georgianna for causing all this destress. I must think me horrible'

'Don't ever say that Elizabeth' she paused 'I do not know what happened, but I am sure it is all understandable.'

'I did not mean to cross your brother'

The young lady laughed a little 'I am greatly surprised Elizabeth, for I have never seen my brother so angry. Not even when I-' she stopped.

Elizabeth looked at her with curiosity but didn't want to press the matter further. 'I cannot imagine Mr Darcy annoyed by you.'

Georgianna smiled. 'Maybe when the time is convinient I will confess you all my weakness. Now, let us forgive and forget'

'That is not easy, dearest Georgianna' Elizabeth laughed. 'Your brother did say some awful things to me and I certainly did reply with -. Well, I cannot control my temper some times'

'Do you wish me to speak with him?'

'No! That would not do. I think Mr Darcy and I, need more time to understand each other better.'

Georgianna nodded. 'But, you like it here, do you not?'

'Of course, I do.' she paused 'I am not sure how your brother feels about it'

'Do not be stressed. It was Fitzwilliam's idea'

'Whatever do you mean?'

'It was his idea for him to be your guardian, did you not know?' Elizabeth shook her head. 'Yes, indeed. He did not even consult with me or our cousin.' Elizabeth was astonished. Mr Darcy was not so cold after all. 'Please do you mention that I said anything'

'Of course'

* * *

'A headache?' asked Darcy preplexed.

'This is what Elizabeth told me' said Georgianna. 'She wished to take her dinner to her room, instead'

Darcy was sceptical that this was her reason for not attending dinner, he was certain that it had to do with their argument earlier, but instead he said 'I hope it will be sort of endurance'

Dinner was less eventfull and quite peaceful, Georgianna only spoke when her brother adressed her and that not not often, for his thoughts were on Elizabeth more than ever. It found it very strange that he was so troubled by her disappearance at dinner and played their argument in his head over and over again. He had concluded best to apologize to the lady, he had been very uncivil and his behavior was most ungentlemanly. Soon, dinner was ready and the two siblings moved to the music room to take their tea and hear Georgianna's playing. It was only then, when Darcy observed a movement outside the estate. He moved close to the window and saw Miss Bennet walking across the Pemberley's surroundings. _This woman is a torture_ , Darcy thought. _Well, f_ _or many reasons._

Darcy quickly passed the foyer and soon out the door in his haste to catch up with Elizabeth. It was freezing cold outside. She seemed unaware that he was in her pursuit until he was near her, but she glanced over her shoulder and decided to proudly ignore him. Soon, he was in front of her, which made her to stop.

'What do you think you are doing? It is getting dark'

She did not respond, she openede her mouth to talk but closed it again. He saw the annoyance in his eyes and not wanting to cause another argument, she decided to remain silent.

'I am still waiting for your reply, madam'

She then finally spoke 'I am going for a walk.'

'At this hour?' he was astonished.

She nodded 'Surely, you do not imply that there are Napoleon's soldier closeby, Mr Darcy.'

He understood her attempt at teasing, but without changing his severe look, he said 'Let us go inside.'

'I prefer not'

'Madam-' his temper was rising again.

He watched her eyes widen, her lips part ever so lightly 'But it would harm If I took a stroll around the estate'

'You will come, and you will come now, back to the house, even if I have to carry you myself' She didn't move. 'Willingly or... unwillingly'

'Mr Darcy I have to remind you that I am not a child and you do not have to treat me as one'

He then, all of a sudden, grabbed her arm. 'If you wish to go for a walk, you must have a companion'

She laughed at this word, not caring that his hands were on her arm. 'That is riduculous.'

'Why do you always have to struggle?' his voice was now softer and there was something in his look that she couldn't determine.

'I am a free human being with an independent will' she raised her chin

'Of that you are' he smiled a little, but as soon as he realized it, he took again his severe look. 'Do you also take enjoyment in professing opinions which are not your own?'

'You give me too little credit, Mr Darcy' her eyes now burned.

'Let us go inside' he insisted and took finally his hands off her.

'You cannot keep me locked in a house forever' she protested and not moving at all.

'I can and I will, if you insist to put yourself in danger'

She laughed as though she heard the most ridiculous thing in her life. 'Your opinion of women Mr Darcy is terrible. I imagine that you see us like fragile, unopinioned but yet beautiful dolls' she paused 'I intend to change that notion'

'Is that a threat, madam?' he teased

Elizabeth smiled a little 'A warning.'

They walked back in silence, until she could not help herself and said 'Surely, you did not mean it?' Darcy turned to look at her, in question. 'That I am allowed to walk only with a companionship'

'Indeed, madam' he replied 'I assure you I was not kidding'

'But-. I cannot always engage Georgianna, she prefers to stay inside and practise at the pianoforte.'

'I can accompany you on your walks' he caught himself saying, without thinking. _What is this woman doing to me?_

She smiled and they went back to silence, until she spoke again 'There is also another matter that I feel the need to adress you'

He understood her meaning and decided to interrupt her and speak first 'Let me, Miss Bennet, apologize to you for my behaviour. It was not right for me to speak to you this way and I hope- I hope that we can leave this argument behind.' He suddenly stopped pacing and she did the same. 'I do not wish, in the least, to act -'

'Mr Darcy' she interrupted him 'before you continue, there is no need for you to explain yourself to me. I understand your reasons completely -even though I do not agree with them-' at this Darcy laughed 'Let us forget everything and make a new start, shall we?'

He nodded.

* * *

 _Thank you all so so much for your comments, they were much appreciated. Cannot wait to hear what you think of this one._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2.2  
**

Elizabeth dressed for bed in her white dress and took the pins from her hair to brush it out. She looked her reflection on the mirror and leaned closer so she could observe her features better. She did not conserve herself perticularly beautiful but she cared less about her appearance, well at least that was before she came to Pemberley. Everything here was in absolute perfection, from the furniture till the teacups, not to mention the flawless appearances of Georgianna, well and Darcy's. The move this man made, Elizabeth had concluded, was calculated in precision; his walk, the smiles he tried to hide, even the way his cravat was tied.

She wrapped herself around her shoulders and decided to go to the library, a book was the perfection diversion before sleep.

'Ohh' she said mortified. He looked up, obviously startled and the dog, who was near his feet looked up at her. 'Sorry to disturb you'

'Miss Bennet, what are you-' it was her intense look at his smoking pipe which made him stop from finishing his sentense. 'I am sorry, I did not expect anyone.'

'It is all right.' she said as she took a step closer. 'I came to find a book'

'Yes, of course' he replied. 'You can look at the self from your right. It is Georgianna's favourite corner'

She nodded and moved to where he instructed her. This way, Darcy seated at his desk, had a clear view of her form and was mostly aroused from the way the shawl from her shoulders, revealing a part of her skin. Admittedly, he could not understand his fascination with her, even from the earliest moments of their acquaintance, but that was the exact moment when Darcy realized that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was no indifferent to him.

It was Elizabeth's careless cought that made him return back to reality.A little while aftet, the dog proudly moved away from Darcy and approached Elizabeth.

'I beg you not to touch him' Mr Darcy warned. 'Maxwell is very agressive with strangers'

Elizabeth turned her head to look at his head and extended her fingers, which the dog sniffed and then lowered his head for her to touch. Elizabeth moved her body forward, so she could easily pet the dog's head and neck. 'Yes, he's very terrifying' she joked

Elizabeth then moved to the back of the shelf and the dog followed her and Darcy could no longer have view of her, which was a good thing because if he continued to stare at her like that, she would have noticed. He took out a piece of paper and started writing a letter to his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam until she heard a laugh. _Her_ laugh and his heart skipped a bit. Could he in love with a woman she knew so little? To be honest, he found her eyes most bewitching especially when she was angry or teasing him. Elizabeth laughed again and called the dog's name.

Until she screamed, not loud enough to wake the household but loud enough for Darcy to be concerned. 'Maxwell' she shouted.

Darcy immediately moved to her side, it did not took him more than two seconds, when he saw the dog pulling Elizabeth's night gown, wanting to make her move. Elizabeth was holding her right hand with her left and standing as a statue.

'What happened?' Darcy asked concerned.

'He bite me' said she and looked at her injured hand. 'It is of no importance'

'Good God' he replied astonished and then turned his look to the dog and Darcy was about to kick him with his foot, until Elizabeth put her hand to his arm preventing him from doing so. Darcy could feel his boiling blood and could never imagine that such a touch could have a great affect.

'No, please. He just wanted to play'

'Please let me have a look' he kindly said and took her small hand into his big ones. He carefully examined the cut, which was not severe. 'I will call for the doctor'

'No, it is really nothing. Don't distress him at this late hour. You can call on him in the morning'

'But, this might get infected.'

Elizabeth moved to the sofa with his help. 'Some alcohol and linen will do'

Darcy runned out like a storm and no more than two minutes, he was back. 'Would you like me to-' She nodded. 'This might sting a little-'

Elizabeth screamed and immediately put a handkerchief into her mouth, preventing her loud screams to be heard and without realizing it she grapped Darcy's other hand. When it was finished, he carefully covered the wound with the linen and looked into her eyes. He could see the pain and the torture and he could also feel the warmth in his hand, the one she was holding. They stayed there for a minute, without making any movement or speaking.

'Thank you' she finally said.

* * *

The doctor came late in the morning and tented her hand, saying that she should not worry herself for it was a harmless wound and would heal quickly. Darcy did not come for breakfast nor in luncheon ,not that Elizabeth noticed, but she felt like there was something missing. She now had to anticipate for dinner, for she wore for the first time a new lilac dress and Georgianna commented that she looked quite lovely. She could not wait for Mr Darcy's remark, that is why she tried to look at her best and made her maid to fix her hair in the most fashionable way. There was no way he would not look at her.

He arrived punctually, the foyer clock tolled but what he did not expect, was her being already there, standing in the middle and staring at the yellow walls.

'Good evening, Miss Bennet'

She startled and a pink blush was now in her cheeks. 'I am sorry. I was lost in my thoughts' she paused 'An unfortunate habit of mine'

'May I ask what about?' he arched his brow and she smiled a little and after he realized she was not going to give him an answer he spoke again 'How is your hand?'

'Very well, thank you. Dr Jones is extremely good and very kind, I may also add'

He nodded and they did not spoke again until she turned again to look at the wall with her hands now folded. 'I spend too much time thinking, Mr Darcy, do you not think so?' He did not reply. 'A dangerous activity.'

'Quite' he finally said.

She then turned to look at him, anger forming in her eyes and Darcy began to worry, certainly he did not mean it as an offence, he only meant to tease her. Suddenly, she laughed. 'You are terrible.' she laughed again 'Deliberately provoking others might get you into trouble'

'Hmm' his lips twitched and the corners turned upward.

Elizabeth took a second to observe Darcy's tonight appearance and her look travelled from his boots till she finally met his eyes, who were looking at her most pleased. No, of course, he could not make apparent these sentiments and instead he had this stone cold expression as always. But, deep down he was most amused and pleased by her careless attempt to scan him.

'Is something the matter?' asked in all seriousness, like he was not aware.

'Ohh noo' she smiled a little 'I was just thinking how dashing you would look as a penguin'

'A penguin?'

She nodded. 'Perhaps it is the color of your coat that-'

'Do you suggesting that I waddle, Miss Bennet?' he asked as though he was displeased.

She laughed. 'Perhaps you do, in your old age'

His laugh was warm, if someone could ever describe a laugh as warm, but that was what she felt when she heard him.

* * *

Hello everyone. I hope you like where the story is going. I am trying very hard to be consistent, so bare with me. Also, I'd really appreaciate if you comment and tell me your thoughts, because it's the only way that I know if you're enjoying this, because I didn't have any feedback from you for the previous chapter and I'd like to know if it isn't all for nothing hehe Love you all.


End file.
